A need exists for an easy to install, theft reducing, tankless water heater carrier.
A further need exists for a secure carrier that prevents a tankless water heater from falling and will maintain attachment simultaneously to both a tankless water heater and drywall for a long period of time, and should keep the tankless water heater mounted to the wall in the event of an earthquake rated at least a 1.1 on the Richter scale.
A need exists for a standardization of installation of tankless water heaters so that little training is needed for field installers.
A need exists for a tankless water heater carrier that prevents a tankless water heater from falling when drywall erodes due to a water leak or water damage, which can be a result of a hurricane or flood.
A need exists for a tankless water heater carrier that has a small carbon footprint and uses less material in construction to support an identical load as compared to currently available commercial water heater brackets or carriers.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.